Everyone Deserves a Night Off
by Frankie Alton
Summary: Usually Hogan gets the girl of the week, but what about the times when that girl happens to be a diehard Nazi? Hochstetter gets lucky, that's what. One-shot, based on the episode "Axis Annie"


A/N: I haven't watched Hogan's Heroes in a few years now, though I used to watch it all the time. I recently busted out my DVD set and started rewatching it. I was inspired to write this little scene after watching "Axis Annie" I thought her and Hochstetter were made for each other. Besides that, Hogan _always_ gets the girl, so someone else deserves a chance every now and then. Anyway, this is set immediately after the end of the episode. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Major Wolfgang Hochstetter could not believe these prisoners had pulled something off yet again, this time right under his nose. What that something was he was a little unsure of, but he knew this fire was not merely a coincidence. This entire scenario was no coincidence. Hochstetter had known better than to trust Colonel Hogan when he claimed would agree to make treasonous recordings in exchange for a few special favors. Now those recordings were destroyed, and Hogan was conveniently not in camp when it happened.<p>

It was infuriating to say the least. His suspicions were true, but the concrete proof always remained just out of his grasp. Even when he had gone along on this ridiculous outing specifically to keep an eye on Hogan, he still ended up with no evidence in the end.

Now he was left to deal with a babbling Colonel Klink who was doing his best to cast suspicion on anyone but himself. The man should have known what a lost cause that was by now. Hochstetter knew Klink was somehow responsible for whatever happened here tonight. The only question was whether this was a matter of complicity or incompetence on his part. Hochstetter was leaning toward the latter, though it pained him to think that _any_ German officer could be that stupid.

On top of that he had to deal with Anna Gebhart, better known as Axis Annie, who was sulking because her recordings had been destroyed. She was annoying in that she threatened to call Goebbels every time someone did not want to go her way, but at least he was not an incompetent fool, or worse, like Klink. Also unlike Klink she was not concerned for the welfare of useless Allied prisoners. She had made it quite clear that she had no problems with whatever Hochstetter intended to do with them once she had her publicity photos.

Hochstetter had finally managed to get Klink to round up his prisoners and get them back to camp where they belonged when he was interrupted by Anna.

"Do not leave yet, we still have a few things to discuss," she called out as she walked across the hotel lobby toward them.

"A few things like what?" Klink inquired with a mild impatience. Hochstetter could tell Klink was eager to get away from this place, specifically to get away from him. Of course Hochstetter was not going to let him off that easily.

"I need to interview the prisoners again for new recordings," Anna explained curtly.

Klink shifted a little uncomfortably. "Well I'm certain, if we have to, we can find the time to…"

"Find some different prisoners!" Hochstetter yelled, interrupting Klink. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, his skin quickly growing hot, as anger threatened to overtake him yet again.

"I promised Herr Goebbels I would have these recordings," Anna said haughtily. "I wonder what _he_ thinks we should do?"

"Well why don't you call Herr Goebbels then?" Hochstetter exploded, throwing his arms up in the air, finally unable to suppress his rage. "I am sure he would _love_ to be disturbed this time of night to hear about a fire in POW camp!"

He leveled a steady glare at Anna and she backed off for once. She appeared incensed by his outburst, yet also slightly impressed at his sudden willingness to stand up to her. "I suppose there really is no reason to bother him with this," she conceded begrudgingly, folding her arms across her chest.

Hochstetter drew in a slow, deep breath, managing to compose himself somewhat. "And I would suggest you find prisoners in _another_ camp to interview. Anything involving Stalag 13 turns into disaster," he added in a firm, yet more restrained, tone.

"I can see that," Anna said disdainfully, casting a scornful look at Colonel Klink. "I should have listened to you, Herr Major."

Hochstetter noticed her tone was much softer when she addressed him this time. _Typical woman_, he thought, sneering slightly. _When you try to be nice, they walk all over you. When you get angry suddenly they're interested in being nice._ Women were infuriating like that, which was why he did not bother with them most of the time. This woman, however, was certainly attractive despite her tendency to insinuate threats whenever she wanted something.

Anna was smiling just slightly now, looking at him with a sparkle in her big blue eyes. Hochstetter found his anger toward her quickly fading, in spite of his usual tendency to hold on to his rage. When he really thought about it, he could not fault her for flaunting her high level connections. He would do the same thing… if he had such connections. He was about to say something else to the woman when he was interrupting by the annoyingly shrill voice of Colonel Klink.

"I assure you this had nothing to do with _my_ prisoners!" Klink protested loudly.

"Klink!" Hochstetter bellowed, turning his attention away from Anna. "_Why_ are you still here? You should be back at Stalag 13 trying to figure out which one of your saboteur prisoners set fire to that truck!"

"That fire was an accident!" Klink objected, trying, but failing, to sound resolute.

"An accident, eh?" Hochstetter replied. He narrowed his eyes and thrust his finger at Klink's face. "How suspicious that your prisoners were involved in two accidental fires on the same night."

Klink, predictably, cowered as Hochstetter leveled his accusations at him. "Well I would not call it suspicious," Klink stammered nervously. "Maybe just an interesting coincidence?"

"Interesting indeed," Hochstetter said dryly. "Gather up your prisoners and return to camp. I will be following you to make sure you do not botch up your investigation."

"Trust me Major, the last thing I need is… is…" Klink's voice trailed off and his face grew pale when he noticed Hochstetter's menacing glare. "I mean I would love your help," Klink muttered unhappily. With that the camp Kommandant turned sharply and headed for the door.

Hochstetter was about to follow Klink out to his car when he felt Anna place her hand gently on his arm. Hochstetter could not help but flinch uncomfortably, unaccustomed to people being so familiar with him. His status as a Gestapo officer generally led people to keep their distance.

"What do you want?" he demanded, though his tone was not nearly as harsh as usual.

"Let the buffoon deal with his prisoners," Anna said, smiling coyly at him. "There's nothing left for either of us to worry about at this point. I've rented a room here for the night. Perhaps you would care to join me for a glass of wine?"

Hochstetter felt his jaw drop at a little at her suggestion. He stared at her silently for a moment, not certain how to respond. In the corner of his vision he could see Klink, barking out an order at the bumbling, incompetent Sergeant Shultz as they made their way out of the hotel.

"Bah! You are right!" Hochstetter exclaimed, waving his hand dismissively toward the hastily retreating Kommandant. "I've had enough of that man for one night. I've had enough of that man for one _war_."

Anna snickered a little at his sarcasm. "I think I agree with you and I only just met the man."

Hochstetter turned his attention back to her. He smiled appreciatively. She was beautiful and smart, and best of all she was a loyal member of the Nazi party. "And as for your offer my dear, I would _love_ to join you for a glass of wine."

She nodded slightly, batting her thick eyelashes at him. "Right this way." She turned and sauntered away toward her room, Hochstetter following eagerly behind.

Once they were in the room she took off her jacket and hung it up neatly, before pouring them both a glass of wine from the bottle that had been waiting. She pressed one of the glasses into his hand, letting her fingers brush against his. "Please, make yourself comfortable," she said warmly.

"_Ja_, I… I will do that…" Hochstetter stammered nervously. It had been awhile since he had been in this sort of situation with a woman. His demanding job left him no time for romantic relationships, or at least that is what he liked to tell himself.

He took a seat uncertainly at one end of the sofa. Anna took a seat on the sofa as well, though in the middle rather than at the other end like he would have expected. She was only a few inches from him and he felt his heart beat just a little faster at her proximity. He wondered for a moment if this was some sort of trap, but that would make no sense. He had absolutely no reason to question her loyalty.

If that were the case, however, then that meant she was actually _interested_ in him. He swallowed nervously before taking a big swig of wine. Perhaps it would help calm his nerves a little.

"I do not envy you, you know," Anna said thoughtfully. She took a small sip from her glass of wine. "It must be hell, dealing with that Colonel Klink and his rambunctious prisoners all the time."

"You have no idea," Hochstetter muttered, grateful that for once somebody understood his struggle. Stalag 13 had been nothing but a source of constant headaches for him for the past year.

"It is a great service you do for your country." She smirked, her blue eyes sparkling, her tone laced with a hint of wry humor.

"It is," Hochstetter agreed, taking another large sip of his wine. "I deserve an award for everything I have to put up with."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow and moved another inch closer to him. "What kind of recognition would you like for your efforts?"

"I… um, well…" He realized quickly that flirtation was not his strong point. It was not as if he were uninterested in the matter, he assumed he was as interested in girls as every other man. He simply pushed most of that aside for the sake of pursing his mission to guarantee the success of the Third Reich.

Anna had leaned closer to him now and was smiling demurely. Hochstetter inwardly cursed his inability to think of something charming to say. He thought for a moment that if he were that infuriating American Colonel Hogan then he would know _exactly_ what to say. For reasons completely unbeknownst to Hochstetter, Hogan possessed some sort of irresistible charm that seemed to work wonders on women. It strangely seemed to work just as well on Klink, which was an idea Hochstetter did not really want to put too much thought into.

Turning his attention back to Anna, he smiled nervously and tried to think of something worthwhile to say. "I really don't need recognition. It's not about that. I am simply serving the Fatherland. I want what is best for our country," he said, mustering up as much humility as he could manage. She worked for the Ministry of Propaganda, so perhaps she would be impressed by his staunch dedication to the cause.

"Don't we all?" she replied with a grin. She finished her wine and set the glass down on the table in front of them. "But everyone deserves a night off every now and then. The war can fight itself for a few hours. I am sure it will be fine without us."

"Oh? And how would Herr Goebbels feel about that?" Hochstetter teased.

Anna laughed lightly. "I do not think he would mind. I am certain he would think a fiercely loyal officer such as yourself deserves a little break, Herr Major."

"Please, call me Wolfgang," Hochstetter replied, suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable with this whole situation. He quickly finished off the rest of his wine and set his now empty glass on the end table.

"Of course. And you may call me Anna," she said sweetly.

"Anna," he repeated softly, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently. "Such a beautiful name."

"So beneath that harsh Gestapo façade, you do know how to be a gentleman," she said, pretending to be surprised.

"Don't tell anyone," he replied quickly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Do not worry, your secret is safe with me."

Hochstetter grinned and pulled her closer, finally daring to lean in for a kiss. Much to his delight she seemed quite willing to return the gesture.

It was not long before his mind was in another place, and he welcomed the distraction from his usual concerns. For the first time in months he managed to go for several minutes without thinking of a certain bumbling incompetent German officer and his treacherous prisoners. It was nice to let go for once, and even nicer considering the beautiful young woman in his arms.

"Anna," he murmured, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, Wolfgang?" she asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"If I were one of the Allies," he paused and kissed her lightly, "You would be enough to make me want to defect."


End file.
